Discussion à travers rêve
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: House est confronté à sa conscience, étrange non ?


**Discussion à travers rêve**

Ils avaient rompus. Il avait rompu. Dix semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble et lui il rompait. Il se sentait prèt à aller plus loin mais il avait peur, oui peur comme jamais. Encore plus que lors de son infarctus, encore plus que lors du presque mariage de la jeune femme. Il était bien avec elle et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. Il voulait rompre, mais pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, il avait rompu justement parce qu'il voulait l'avoir. Mais il avait peur, trop peur.

Quand il lui avait dit que c'était fini elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps, elle s'était évanouie sous ses yeux, elle s'était réveillée quelques secondes plus tard et puis elle était partie toujours sans pleurer. Il savait qu'elle était toujours dans l'hôpital, Cuddy lui avait dit de se reposer dans une chambre quelques heures.

Il avait entendu Treize dire eu reste de l'équipe qu'elle pleurait. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire devant lui. Mais lui, il s'était comporté comme un égoiste. House était dans son bureau il réfléchissait.

Ils s'étaient trouvés si facilement il y a dix semaines. Un jour de froid, une chute légère, elle le soigne, personne aux alentours, il l'embrasse, elle l'embrasse. Ils se séparent enfin pas pour longtemps. Et voilà ça a débuté simplement mais ça se terminait sans raison

House s'endormit, dans son rêve il entendait une voix qui lui posait des questions et lui il y répondait.

Voix : Pourquoi réfléchi tu ? Tu l'as quitté tu devrais être ravi

H : Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis bien avec elle. J'étais bien avec elle

Voix : Alors pourquoi as tu rompu ?

H : Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute

Voix : Et tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle est heureuse là en ce moment ?

H : Elle va aller bien, elle s'en remettra

Voix : Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ?

H : Comment ça ?

Voix : Et si elle ne pouvait pas s'en remettre ? Si jamais elle se laisait aller

H : Elle n'a pas le droit.

Voix : Tu ne seras pas là pour elle

H : Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse

Voix : Elle l'était avec toi, elle passait son temps à sourir. Elle ne te demandait rien pour que tu puisses y aller à ton rythme.

H : Je ne changerais pas d'avis

Voix : Tu es un enfoiré House. Elle te laissait du temps, de l'espace. Elle t'aime, elle te l'a dit ce matin même. Je suis sur que c'est pour ça que tu as rompu

H : Non... Enfin peut-être

Voix : Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

H : Oui

Voix : Dis lui

H : Non

Voix : Et pourquoi ?

H : Elle souffre à cause de moi, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse

Voix : Elle te veut, elle n'attend qu'une chose c'est que tu ailles la voir alors vas-y et dis lui.

H : Non, je veux qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un qui pourra répondre à ses attentes, qui lui donneras ce qu'elle veut.

Voix : Et toi que veux tu lui donner ?

H : Tout ce qui pourra la rendre heureuse

Voix : Tu vois cet homme c'est toi. Tu es bien pour elle. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas facile mais avec elle tu es honnête.

H : Je ne peux pas

Voix : Pourquoi ?

H : Je l'ai bléssée, je ne pense pas qu'elle me pardonnera

Voix : House tu l'as empêché de s'approcher de toi...

H : Comment ça ?

Voix : Tu l'aimes mais tu ne la laisses pas t'aimer, c'est pour ça que quand elle t'a dit "je t'aime" tu l'as quitté. Il suffirait que vous fassiez 3 pas dans la direction de l'autre pour que ça marche, tu fais les tiens mais quand elle s'approche tu recules avant qu'elle ai pu faire le second.

H : Je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

Voix : Bien sur que oui sinon tu n'aurais pas rompu. Tu es sans doute le pire crétin que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu avais tout et tu as tout laissé tomber

H : Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

Voix : Arrêtes d'avoir peur

H : Ce n'est pas facile

Voix : Il y a dans cet hôpital 99% de personnes qui trouve que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien et le 1% restant c'est Cameron alors pour une fois que quelqu'un t'aime de cette façon tu peux faire un effort. Ne la laisses pas partir

House se réveilla, la première chose qu'il se dit c'est à quel point se rêve était étrange mais tellement sincère en même temps. Il aimait Alison alors pourquoi avoir peur ? Il devait s'excuser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, il entrouvrit la porte et vit qu'elle pleurait, il pouvait l'entendre surtout. Il referma la porte ne voulant pas la faire souffrir encore plus.

... : Entre dans cette chambre et excuse toi

H : Wilson !

W : Parles lui, elle a besoin de toi

House se retourna, hésita un instant et ouvrit la porte, il la referma mais cette fois derrière lui.

Alison entendit mais elle ne se retourna pas, elle pleurait encore.

House s'allongea sur le lit, il la prit dans ses bras et lui prononça des mots très tendre

H : Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, je ne veux pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais. Je t'ai fais du mal mais je te promet de ne plus recommencer Alison.

Elle se retourna et se blottit contre lui, elle continuait de pleurer, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi mais il la serra encore plus dans ses bras. Il voulait la consoler

A : Ne me quittes pas

House ne savait pas quoi dire, il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer pour lui dire qu'il était là et pour de bon cette fois

H : Je n'aurais pas du te dire que je ne voulais plus de toi Alison, je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

A : C'est avec toi que je le suis.

H : Tu es sérieuse ?

A : Oui Greg, je suis heureuse avec toi. Ne me laisses pas

H : Je reste avec toi, je ne te quitte pas.

A : Je t'aime

H : Je t'aime

Elle le regarda, il ne lui avait jamais dit, pas une fois mais elle put voir de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il disait la vérité, il l'aimait.

H : Tu as bien entendu Alison, je t'aime

Ils restèrent dans cette chambre pendant un assez long moment, ils discutaient tranquilement. D'eux principalement. House lui disait à quel point il s'excusait, il lui raconta son rêve.

Et puis ce soir là, il avait Alison dans ses bras, il domait et puis il fit un rêve. Dans ce rêve, il entendit de nouveau cette voix.

Voix : Tu vois que tu es bien avec elle

H : Oui je regrète d'avoir fait l'idiot

Voix : Tu vas rester avec elle ?

H : Oui aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi

Il se réveilla, serra un peu plus Alison contre lui, elle se laissa faire, et se raprocha même de lui. House prononça une dernière phrase avant de se rendormir

H : Je t'aime Alison


End file.
